


at peace

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: a quiet moment shared at the end of a long day





	at peace

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **the-all-seer said:** Hi! I was hoping to submit an ask for Haikyuu. Asanoya please if you like the ship. Could we have a sweet moment between them? Like them cuddling or playing with each other's hair? Just something where Asahi isn't anxious and Noya isn't bouncing off the walls? That kind of happy peace. Thank you!   
> 

A yawn escaped Yuu as he jammed his keys into the lock, his eyes falling half lidded with a twist of his wrist to unlock the door. 

It had been a very, very long day and the small man could feel the ache residing in his bones from a hard day’s practice. It didn’t help that Yuu had a full day’s worth of classes preceeding his practice to exhaust him not only physically but mentally as well. Right now, all the libero wanted was to curl up with his behemoth of a boyfriend underneath a nice, soft blanket and watch a movie. 

The house was dimly lit and rather quiet, save for the distant sounds of the TV down the hall. Toeing his shoes off, Yuu quietly slunk down the hall, rubbing his face tiredly. “Asahi?” His voice echoed out, peering into the kitchen first in case the former ace was there. Yuu’s brief search was shortly halted when Asahi’s voice rang out through the quiet apartment.

“In the living room, Yuu,” he responded, leading Yuu to follow the voice. With another yawn leaving him, Yuu peaked his head around the corridor and smiled softly when he saw Asahi leaning against the edge of the couch, half wrapped in a blanket. The larger man gave his own smile and waved a little wave at the newcomer. “Hey,” he greeted, his voice soft and low.

Yuu walked forwards, not even bothering to change out of his clothes from the day. Fortunately, the weren’t his gross sweaty practice clothes, those laid crumpled up in his practice bag which had been abandoned by the door. Yuu let out a little groan of exhaustion, his face pressing into the pillows as he laid nearly prone on the cushions. Asahi chuckled a little bit and quirked a single brow upwards.

“Long day?” He asked, looking down at the curled up man that laid next to him.

“Very,” said curled up man responded, his voice muffled by the plush fabric that embraced his face.

“C’mere,” Asahi murmured, holding his arms out so Yuu could scoot over and relax into them, which he did with a content sigh. “Wanna talk about it at all?” He asked, holding the libero close.

Yuu gave a shrug, “it was just a long day is all, lots of classes, long, tiring practice. Daichi and Kuroo had us running drills for most of the last part of practice,” he told the larger man. “I’m pretty sure I have bruises where you shouldn’t even be able to get bruises,” he lamented, burying his head into Asahi’s side. Asahi let out another small laugh at this but only pressed a kiss to Yuu’s soft hair which had started to sag a little bit, as if reflecting his tired demeanor.

“Hm, well, are you hungry at all? I could order us a pizza or something,” he offered, rubbing Yuu’s back slowly, his own head now resting atop Yuu’s. 

Yuu gave a little nod, “yeah, sure, that sounds good,” he murmured, his eyes slipping closed for the time being.

About an hour later, the two had eaten their fill of the pizza and were curled up on the couch again. Yuu had changed into more comfortable clothes now, a pair of basketball shorts and one of Asahi’s shirts that he had stolen; it draped over him but was definitely the most comfortable thing he could think to wear right now. Yuu was now rested between Asahi’s legs, his back pressed against Asahi’s strong chest and his head lolling back a little as well. He let out a little subconscious hum while Asahi’s fingers combed themselves through his hair. Some movie played dimly in the background, Yuu was barely aware of it as he immersed himself in everything that was _Asahi_. 

“Mmh, hey Asahi?” He murmured softly, the sound of his voice stilling Asahi’s warm fingers for just half a second, but only for half a second as they began to wander through his hair again.

“Yeah?” The older man hummed, holding the libero closer, enjoying the soft smell of firewood that always seemed to hang onto him. 

Yuu rubbed his face against the arm that curled around his chest, “I love you,” he purred, sighing happily at being held so warmly in Asahi’s embrace.

Asahi smiled and pressed another kiss to Yuu’s head before pulling away to continue running his fingers through Yuu’s dark locks. “I love you too, so much,” he told the figure that was pressed into him so heavily.

Yuu hummed in agreement and twisted a little bit so he was facing Asahi, scooting forwards a bit to press a kiss onto Asahi’s soft lips. He could feel Asahi’s lips quirk up against his own while a large hand came to rest on the back of his head. The two remained like this for a short while, just simply enjoying the feel of each other’s lips before breaking away. Once the kiss was broken, Yuu snuggled back down into Asahi’s arms and let his eyes lull shut. The last thing he could really feel or remember before letting sleep claim him was the touch of Asahi’s fingers on his head and the hum that vibrated his ever warm chest, pulling Yuu to sleep like a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything this short in awhile (i tried rly hard to make it a little longer but i didnt want to force it) but ah this was so so cute and so fun to write! thank u so much for sending this bc it was just so nice to write some tooth rotting fluff! 
> 
> my [inbox](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/ask) is still open to prompts/requests so feel free to send some! [here](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than) are the guidelines for the requests!


End file.
